Kaioshin's visit to Earth
by Typical Kai Lover
Summary: It all starts with Shin going to a party Bulma invited him to. At the party he meets Bra. LOVE FLOWS! LOVE FLOWS! 3


Kaioshin's visit to earth-  
Auther's note- I'm quite new at writing so bear with on this. Because ithe name kaioshin seems long i'm just gonna called him shin. I got the idea for this story from reading other really good fanfics like "Kaioshin's dirty little secret" and others. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter One-

Shin's feet softly touch the ground as he and Kibito, his ever so loyal bodygaurd, arrive at the party that Bulma invited Shin to. Since Shin had never been introduced to alot of Earth his only answer was yes. Gohan was the first to notice the two kais' arrival and walk over to greet them."Long time no see, I thought you kibito were fused perminently?". Shin saw it coming, he hadn't spoken a word to anyone of the z fighters since Majin Buu was defeated ten years ago." The elder kai found a book on defusion", Shin replied. Just then Bulma had walked over. "Welcome Kaioshin, I didn't notice your arrival". Soon Shin, Gohan, and Bulma were chating away about how life was after Buu was defeated when an expensive red convertable pull up the drive way.

Bra had just gotten out of the car when she had noticed that music was playing loudly in her castle like mansion. Why would mom and dad be playing music this loud? Right then she had remembered that er mother was having a party tonight.  
She decided that she might as well make herself known to the party guests and walked through the front door. As Bra wlked into the front room of her mansion she had no idea her mother hadn't invited that many people. Just friends and numerous presidents of supporting companies that her mom didn't bother introducing Bra to. I guess mom didn't want to deal with alot of people this time. Bra thought. She quikly looked around the room and found her brothr Truncks, her dad Vegeta, and found her mom Bulma talking to Gohan and someone else but she couldn't see who it was because of the crowd.

Bra decided out of extreme curiousity to go see who it was. When she had finnally got through the raging crowd she had realized that her mom was talking to what she could only describe as a PURPLE ELF! Bulma had realized Bra's presence and decided to introduce her to Shin. "Oh hello Bra you came finnally came home! I'd like to meet kaioshin. He's the supreme kai!" There was a very strange hint of excitment in her mother's voice as she said that but Bra hadn't paid much attenion to it. "It's nice to meet you Kaioshin!" Bra said, still not gripping the fact that he was purple. "As to you Ms. Briefs". His voice is so suave!  
She thought.

Shin was not suprised at Bra's thoughts. He was quite excited about meeting new people. But he was suprised at Bulma's thought: If these two ever got together then they would be Such a cute couple! Shin had no idea wht Bulma would think of such a thing. His thoughts were interupted by Bulma. " Kaioshin I was wondering if you and Kibito would like to stay here for a while? We do have enough room you want. It would be a good oppertunity for you to see more of Earth and what it has to offer!" Shin thought it over but he didn't need to because his answer was already a yes. " I suppose I could stay a while. I don't think I'll be doing anything anytime soon on my planet." Shin had a great time at the party at one time during the party Bra had asked him to dance and he a accepted. Kibito had been sitted at one of the unoccupied tables watching Shin and Bra dance the night away but Shin knew that Bra had asked him to dance because she didn't know anyone else there besides family. When the party had finnally ended around 1 am in the morning Bulma had Bra show Shin and Kibito to there rooms.

On the way down the never-ending corridors Bra was silent, whgich was really odd to her why. She finnally had the courage to ask a question. "So which wing do you wnat to stay in Shin?" " Whichever's the least conveinence to you I guess" Shin replied kind of shyly. Wow! What a polite thing to say. Bra thought. " I had no idea you had such a big home" said Kaioshin said, looking around at the walls of the hall they were walking in. " Thank you Kaioshin. I have an idea! How about you stay in the east wing. Nobody stays there but me. It's just around this corner!" When they got around and to where the bedrooms started. " Okay Kibito, your room is the first door to the right." pointing to the door she was talking about.  
Kibito said goodnight and walked into his room leaving Shin and Bra in the hallway. "Kaioshin, your room's right next to mine. If you need anything just tell me!" said Bra. " Well I do have to ask you something..." Shin said softly. "Ya, what is it?" Bra said polity. "Well..um.. Could you just call me Shin? I just don't like being called Kaioshin makes me sound old." said Shin, still a little hint of shy in his voice. " Sure K, I mean Shin. By the way could you just call me Bra? Ms. Briefs makes me sound old." Almost blushing when saying that. " Tommorrow I'm going to show you around the city, so get some rest Shin!" "Okay Bra goodnight." said Shin. " Night Shin." Bra was the first to step into her room. When she got undressed and in bed she just lay there thinking. Today I meet a purple elf whose name is Shin! Not alot of people can say she drifted into sleep. At that same moment Shin had already been in his bed. Eyes closed his lips formed a frown. " I not an elf." he mumbled to himself and he too drifted off into a deep sleep.

*If you read "Kaioshin's Dirty Little Secret" then I know that it sounds like the first 3 chapters but it's gonna get different in the next few chapters. Please review this! Please! Please! Please reveiw this!  



End file.
